Pretty Palutena
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: A couple of stories revolving around Dark Pit's life while living in Palutena's Temple with the Goddess of light herself! And not to forget her faithful servant! Dark Pit seems to have his hands full...Dark Pit/Palutena *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Palutena

Dark Pit was surprised. He had received a _hand-written_ letter from Lady Palutena:

_Dear Dark Pit,_

_How have you been? Keeping the remaining Underworld forces at bay, I hope._

_Well, I was wondering if you'd like to stay over here at Skyworld._

_I'm really grateful to you for helping me and Pit during the Chaos Kin's rampage._

_And we could use a strong fighter like you!_

_Anyway, just think about it. _

_Palutena_

He had received the letter a few days ago, and he kept reading it every day. Was Palutena asking for help? Why should he care? It's not like he thinks her eyes are pretty. Or that her voice is gentle and dominant at the same time. Or that her hair was so glossy and voluminous… Wait, what?

Dark Pit shook off his daze. Was it possible… that he liked Palutena? Is that why he was so surprised? And…maybe even excited? He couldn't stand it. He needed answers. And to get those answers, he needed to talk to Palutena's right hand man. And who is that, you might ask? Well, who do you think?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pit arrived pretty fast. Dark Pit had only called him a few minutes ago. He had HUGE grin on his face. That grin made Dark Pit uncomfortable. Did he know what he was going to say?

"Hey Pittoo!"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"Sorry," he said. "So, what's up?"

"Um, can we sit down for a sec.? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure."

They sat on the roof of a nearby house. Not that anyone could see them, of course.

There was an awkward silence. Pit began, "So, what was that you wanted to talk-"

"Pit, what do you think of Palutena?" Dark Pit began.

"Lady Palutena? She's pretty cool." He answered, surprised by the sudden question.

"Pit, before I continue, take off your laurel crown." Dark Pit instructed.

"Ohhh-kayyy." He did what he was asked, having no clue why.

"I have been thinking about her for a while, and I don't know why. Just the thought of seeing her again gets me nervous. I just," The dark angel sighed, "don't know what to do."

"WAIT A SECOND." Pit FINALLY put two and two together. "Does this mean… you _like_ Lady Palutena?"

"I guess." Dark Pit said in a low voice.

"Then why don't you do something for her!" Pit was angry now.

"What do you mean?" Dark Pit was surprised by the sudden outburst.

"I mean, seriously, don't be such a chicken! Lady Palutena's birthday is tonight and you're here sulking like a baby puppy!"

"Tonight?" Now he was shocked. Was that the reason she invited him over?

"Well, duh! And listen here Pittoo. Make Palutena very happy. She deserves a lot."

And with that he put on his laurel crown and returned to the heavens.

What was he going to get her? Well, the day was long, and he certainly had a lot of things to think about.

_Back at Palutena's Temple_

Palutena caught Pit coming into the main hall. "Hey Pit, did you manage to convince him?"

Pit just raised his shoulders, "In the end, he'll come if he wants to."

Palutena's shoulders slumped. "Oh." She was actually looking forward to seeing him. She liked the way he was always so nonchalant about everything. She found that when he grinned, (which was very rare)

he was extremely cute.

Pit noticed her sadness. "Don't worry, Lady Palutena. We'll still have a good time." He encouraged.

"Thank you, Pit." But it still wasn't enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The party is almost over. Where is he? _Palutena thought. Everyone had come over. Viridi had given her a pair of Reset Bomb earrings, which Pit looked at with big eyes. Phosphora gave her a gift card to her favorite spa. Medusa was invited also, and Palutena received a very nice necklace made of bronze snakes. There were hundreds of guests, but Dark Pit was nowhere to be found.

"_In the end, he'll come if he wants to."_

Palutena sat at the stairs of her temple, waiting for any sign of him. _I guess he didn't want to. _When she was about to get up, something landed on her lap. It was a bouquet. A very beautiful bouquet. It was made with blue primroses, which had a hint of yellow in the center. And it had freesias too, these were white around the center and yellow around the edges. Palutena had never seen such beautiful arrangement of flowers. In the middle of the bouquet, there was a single black feather. Somehow, it complemented the bouquet just right. She was so happy. She knew this was from him.

"Thank you, Dark Pit. Thank you so much." She mused, hoping he could hear her.

Unknown to her, the angel clad in darkness was above her, on top of the roof. He was finally satisfied. It was a bold move, even for him. It took him hours to choose the right flowers, find the bravery to put one of his feathers in the bouquet and fly all the way up to Skyworld unnoticed. But it was all worth it. After all, she was Pretty Palutena.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

Chapter 2: Confessions

Dark Pit was somewhere. Where? He didn't exactly know. Nor did he care. Time for him has been going a lot slower, since his confession.

It wasn't EXACLY a confession, but he guessed it was pretty obvious.

He remembered it very clearly: Her expression, her smile, her gratitude…

"_Thank you, Dark Pit. Thank you so much."_

It made him extremely happy (Which scared the heck out of him, since he wasn't exactly 'Mr. Sentimental') that she had liked the present.

He decided to sit on a nearby rock. The view was very peaceful: A vast valley filled with luscious grass, with a complete view of the mountains where Gaol's castle was, and a meadow to the far right.

Dark Pit's mind wasn't on the scenery, but on someone he had been thinking about for while now. _'Palutena would love it here,'_ he thought. _'It's so bright and peaceful.'_

He thought about every time he's talked with her. He remembered how much Hades teased her by calling her 'Pretty' or 'Professor'. He gritted his teeth. She _was _pretty, heck she was freaking beautiful! And she _was _smart, the smartest person he had ever met! Hades had no right to tease her! He was well below her!

He remembered when he had first a liking to her. It was during the three years he was unconscious. He was unconscious, that part was true. But his mind had been very busy during those three years. He had a dream, he remembered it clearly…

He was in Palutena's temple. He was greeted personally by her. She gave him a tour of her temple. She was so nice, always with a smile on her face. "Say Dark Pit, aren't you hungry?" she asked. As soon as she mentioned it, he realized he was. She and him enjoyed a picnic together, which was one of the only times that he was actually happy. He kept having that dream over the course of those years. When he woke up and realized what had happened, he knew he had to help her. He told Pit that it was 'cause of him being unconscious, when it was actually 'cause of his true feelings. He thank the gods Pit was so oblivious.

He decided that he was going to accept her request of staying at Skyworld. He wanted to be close to her.

_Back at Skyworld_

Palutena was excited: He had finally agreed to come! She was getting everything ready for his arrival.

There was a knock at the entrance of her temple. Palutena jumped. He was there!

Palutena rushed to open door, moving past hundreds of centurions. When she reached the door, she kept it cool, "Greetings, Dark Pit."

"Hey Palu-, I mean Lady Palutena."

Palutena blushed over the sudden respect.

Then Dark Pit, did something bold, something he never expected. He got on one knee, and said, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Palutena. I will be by your side and follow you from now on and ever."

Palutena was at a loss for words. She knew that to respond to a bold action, she had to do a bold action. So she grabbed him by the arm, and gave him a little peck on the cheek. It was a simple kiss, but It was enough to send Dark Pit soaring. He finally came back to Earth when Palutena said, "Then I look forward to every day from now on."

The couple got lost in each other's eyes, happy that there their feelings were accepted and embraced.

Unknown to the two lovers, the captain of Palutena's guard was behind a pillar, followed by Palutena's whole army. "I think this means no boot camp."Pit whispered. A few of the centurions sighed in relief. "Good job, Pittoo."

Dark Pit heard that last part. He turned beet-red and faced the pillar, "I know your there, Pit!" The angel flinched and ran for it. He had never been so scared of his name before. Dark Pit ran after him screaming, "Come back here, _Pit_!"

The centurions started to scatter when they heard, "Don't think you guys are off the hook. I expect to see all of you at 6:00 am tomorrow at the training field." Everyone complained. Palutena just smiled. Now that Dark Pit was here, her life was balanced. After all, who said darkness was a bad thing?

~0~

Done! Tell me what you think! I love this couple so much and I feel like nobody likes this couple… Reviews will be appreciated and Flames… well, _Remember kids, naughty children get heart attacks for Christmas… w_

_~OmegaStarShooter14~_


	3. Chapter 3: Keep it as a pet!

**OMFG. A MONTH? I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN A MONTH? I'M SO SORRY! It's just this chapter was on my aunt's laptop and I haven't here for well… a month. **'**-_-**

**I've decided I'm making this a collection of stories! Yay! (Also, in this chapter I'll be making a reference to the Kid Icarus short: "Palutena's Revolting Dinner" p. 2)**

Chapter 3: Keeping it as a pet?

D. Pit was late as usual. 'It was _his_ turn to train the Centurions and _my_ turn to take a bath!' Pit thought. D. Pit had been staying with them for a while now and he was ALWAYS late. What the heck was he doing? Pit saw a shadow approaching. He sighed. Better late than never.

"You can go now, Pit-stain." D. Pit said with a smirk.

"Whatever you say, Pitooey."

It was always like this for the rivaling angels. The only time they didn't bicker was when Lady Palutena was around. He didn't want his laurel crown to squeeze him unconscious. Pit winced at the memory. The angel left in search of some hot springs. He needed a little R&R.

~0~

D. Pit was done faster than he expected. Either the Centurions were improving, or he was actually enjoying kicking Centurion butt. Probably the 2nd one. He went to search for Lady Palutena who was either in her room or the hot spring. His face got very red at the thought. He shook it off. In the end, she wasn't at either. He found her in the main garden, where his dream took place.

"Lady Palutena."

"Oh, hello Dark Pit." she mused, not looking at him, but at a bush of roses which had all the colors. A little strange, but beautiful none the less.

"No offense, but what are you doing?"

"Can't a goddess contemplate her flowers, lieutenant?"

"Whatever, LP. I was just wondering." He turned around, angry. This goddess had some nerve.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. It sounded like an underworlder firing! He turned around, expecting a giant enemy, but instead found a Monoeye. More like Minieye. It was really small, like the size of a coconut. It was floating peacefully around Lady Palutena. It seemed to have a little crush on her. As Dark Pit summoned his weapon and aimed it at the little thin, Palutena shrieked. "It's sooooo cute!" She aimed her staff at the little creature. "Power of caging!" A bright light swallowed the tiny creature. When the light subdued, the tiny Monoeye was inside a silver cage about 5 times its size.

She grabbed the cage and hugged it. "I'm keeping you as a pet." She said.

"What?" he said. "That thing is dangerous!"

Palutena stared at him with those beautiful, wide 'I don't care what you say' eyes that drove him crazy. "So? You live here." She looked at the monster again. "I'm gonna call you… Specs."

Dark Pit glared at 'Specs' when she wasn't looking and said, "Lay a tentacle on her and die."

The innocent creature just blinked, unsure of what he was saying.

**Done! If you have any requests for future chapters, PM me!**

**Love ya!**

**OmegaStarShooter14**


	4. Karaoke! Oh no!

**I hate late updates.**

**This is more of a song-fic chapter. I'll tell you guys the names of the songs at the end, K?**

Chapter 3: Karaoke! Oh No!

D. Pit continued to smash his head against the wall, hoping to get a concussion. To no avail, he sat on the floor and screamed at the wall. "Why won't you hurt me, you stupid-"

"The wall can't hurt what you don't have."

He turned to see Pit with an _actual_ smirk on his face. Since when does HE smirk?

"What's_ that_ supposed to mean, Pit-stain?" D. Pit snarled.

"I dunno. What do you think it means, Pittoo?" He answered back.

D. Pit was about to pounce on Pit… until he saw Palutena holding a karaoke set. His face paled and continued bashing his head against the wall. _Please, please knock me out for night. Please! _

Fail.

"Pit, Pittoo, take this to the main hall. Tonight's karaoke night!" She cheered.

"Right away, Lady Palutena!" Pit said as he carried the set. Palutena handed D. Pit the cables. "If you don't sing tonight, you'll be scrubbing the tiles in the main hall until all your feathers fall off." She whispered sweetly. Then she walked away.

Forget Medusa, Palutena was all the evil D. Pit needed in his life.

~0~

Palutena was on stage, greeting all the viewers for tonight's performances.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Palutena asked.

A huge cheer erupted from the angels of Skyworld. That only made D. Pit even more nervous.

"I'm glad to see that everybody joined us for Karaoke Night! Now who do think should sing first?"

A chant arose from the crowd.

"Lady Palutena!"

"Lady Palutena!"

She smiled. "If you insist! Hit it!" She signaled the main centurion.

A wave of pop music assaulted the crowd's ears. Pit and his twin were in the crowd, perfectly blended between the angels. Not that that would help them, of course.

Palutena grabbed the mike and started to sing.

_**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.**_

_**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why…**_

_**Without you it's hard to survive!**_

The younger twin stared wide-eyed at the Green-haired maiden. Palutena could strike a tune!

Pit noticed his expression. "I had that exact expression when I first heard her sing. Looks like we really are two sides of the same coin."

Dark Pit was two baffled to answer. He just stared at her, dancing and singing along the stage.

_**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**_

_**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly**_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**I need you by my side**_

The crowd, along with our two favorite angels, continued to clap along to her. Soon enough the song was over and Palutena received a huge amount of praise from the audience.

"Thank You! Now, Who's next?"

The crowd cheered for the hero of Skyworld.

"Pit!"

"Pit!"

Pit got up to the stage. "Hey everyone!"

A huge cheer was heard.

"Play track 7!" He screamed. Our centurion DJ gave a thumbs up.

An upbeat song started playing. D. Pit was expecting a song about kittens and rainbows, but instead he got this:

_**I'm better.**_

_**So much better now.**_

_**I see the light, touch the light,**_

_**We're together now.**_

_**I'm better.**_

_**So much better now.**_

_**Look to the skies, gives me life.**_

_**We're together now.**_

All of the angels let out a cheer. Pittoo was surprised even more. Pit, with a good taste in music? And with sense of rhythm?

_**We've only just begun,**_

_**Hypnotized by drums,**_

_**Until forever comes,**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun.**_

Pit flipped his hair and a few girls fainted in the crowd. D. Pit rolled his eyes. _Stupid fangirls._

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll find us chasing the sun.**_

This song was over fast. Way faster than D. Pit would have wanted.

Palutena stepped on the stage and grabbed the mike. "Who's next?"

Dark Pit cursed at what the crowd said next.

"Pittoo!"

"Pittoo!"

He was pushed onto the stage. Literally. Palutena handed him the mike with a kind smile. He just glared at her. She blew him a kiss, teasingly.

He stepped forward. "How's it going?"

A cheer was heard that made him step back, surprised.

He started to sing as the audience settled down.

_**I've tried playing it cool**_

_**But when I'm looking at you**_

_**I can't ever be brave**_

_**'Cause you make my heart race.**_

He kept it cool when he was around her. It was just way too hard.

The crowd clapped along with him, cheering and singing.

_**Shot me out of the sky**_

_**You're my kryptonite**_

_**You keep making me weak**_

_**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**_

She made him feel like that. Weak. But it was a different kind of weak. One that scared him.

_**Get out, get out, get out of my mind**_

_**And come on, come into my life**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

He didn't what was that 'One Thing'. To him, she had it all.

He finished the song with a backflip off the stage, holding the mike in the air, triumphantly. The cheers blocked out his ears, but not his eyes. He saw Palutena smiling, blushing just a little bit. Pit gave him a thumbs up.

He grinned. Maybe 'Karaoke Night' wasn't so bad after all.

**Okay. This chapter made me rip my hair out in frustration. But at least it's done.**

**Songs:**

**Lady Palutena**_**: Every Time We Touch **_**by Cascada.**

**Pit:**_** Chasing The Sun**_** by The Wanted**

**Dark Pit**_**: One Thing**_** by One Direction**

**Love all my readers!**

**Thank You all for reading and future reviews! (I hope.)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. The green eyed monster has black wings

**Whoop! New chapter! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. It was very amusing at most.**

**~The green eyed monster has black wings too~**

"The beach?" Asked the shadowed angel.

"Yeah!" answered Palutena. "You've never been to one, so I think now's the perfect time to take a trip!"

"But, won't it be weird to be only one with wings?"

"Pssh, humans are so dense they won't see it. Trust me."

"Whatever." She stormed off. Not that he was angry. He always does that.

Lady Palutena to the direction Pit's room was. "Pit! We're going to the beach!"

She could hear the cheers coming from his room through the hallway.

~0~

They arrived at the beach around 9:00 am in human time. Dark Pit wore black swimming trunks with gold details and a black T-shirt. Pit wore a similar pair, only the main color was ocean blue and the shirt was white. The goddess wore a blue bikini with gold details and a cloth around her waist. She also wore a straw hat. The angelic trio was the center of attention of the whole beach. Not because of the green hair, of course.

They choose a spot to sit, and Pit took off his shirt and ran for the surfing boards. A few of the human girls gawked at him, others swooned with euphoria. Palutena rolled her eyes. Dark Pit decided to head surfing too, so he also took off his shirt. He had the same build as Pit, but Palutena saw so much _sexier_. Wait, what?

Now she felt angry at all the girls who admired him, who 'ooh and ahh'-ed at him. She wanted him for herself, nobody else.

Those weren't fitting thoughts for a goddess, but they crossed her mind anyway.

He noticed that she was staring at him and smirked. "Like what you see?"

She kept her cool under his accusation. "Please." She took off her coverage, revealing her creamy thighs and legs. Pittoo almost stumbled. She looked good for a thousand-year old.

She walked away with an even bigger smirk, since she knew all eyes were on her, even his.

He stared at her. Just stared at her.

Until she stopped walking and stared talking with the lifeguard.

The lifeguard was a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He grinned at whatever Palutena was telling him.

Pittoo gritted his teeth. He didn't like the fact that she was talking to that guy.

An idea dawned on him.

_Was he jealous?_

He pushed the thought out of his mind. He took a surfboard and rode some waves. He danced and laughed a bit, too.

But the thought kept taunting him at the back of his mind.

_Palutena is mine. Nobody elses!_

_~0~_

**A little short, I know. Just a little tired.**

**The lifeguard is a character from Kingdom Hearts. Can you guess who?**

_**Sayonara!**_

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. A night under the stars

**I'm having the writer's block of my life with this story. Any ideas? Tell me! I don't want to end this story!**

**~A night under the stars~**

"Yo, Palutena."

"Yes, Kuro?" She snickered.

I blushed. It's the only nickname I feel embarrased to hear, since she was the one who gave it to me.

"Well- I-was wondering if... you'dliketoseethestargazingfesti valwithmetonight."

"What?"

"Just meet me outside the temple at 8:00 pm, k? I ran off, silghtly embarressed. She always has that that effect on me.

"I wonder what's going to happen..."She wondered.

~0~

Pit, on the other hand, was helping himself to a feast in his honor.

"Oh, dear hero! Won't you stay for the Star Gazing Festival?" A female angel asked.

"The what?" He asked, his face full of pudding.

She giggled. "It's a festival where we admire the sky. It's a perfect date day and for thanks..."

"Will there be cake?"

"Yes. Stardust cake to be specific."

"I'm in."

~0~

Palutena was outside, gazing at the sky. _Where is he?_

"_Sorry I'm late!" _

I turned to see him, dashing towards me. I smiled. He's so adorable.

He sat next to me.

"The view here is great."

I stared into his ruby eyes. "Your right."

He looked into my eyes, too. I found myself leaning, and leaning until...

"Lady Palutena!"

My eyes shot open. One of my maids was calling me. Human troubles, I guess.

"Kuro... I have to go."

He looked annoyed. "Go ahead."

I got up and left. I realized something.

I almost kissed him.

**Done!**

**And people, no It's not Sora. Keep guessing!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
